gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius
Sirius is one of the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. He's named by Gin's former owner, Daisuke. Appearance Sirius is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix with blue eyes. His fur is portrayed bluish in color. He looks just like his father in every way. Personality Sirius is calm and kind, brave, strong, and smart like his father. He usually looks out for his siblings. He is a caring, peaceful, and fair, like his father and grandfather, and looks just like them in appearance. Like his father, he opposes violence and killing, and believes in goodness. He is the wisest of his siblings, trying to solve the conflicts between them. But he also be stubborn and naive because he still believes he can reason with Monsoon despite the term the bear gave him. This is because he saw a light in Monsoon at one time, and because of his young age. He rarely loses his temper but when pushed over the limit he will attack those who make him angry. Ginga Densetsu Weed Sirius makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as he is born as the oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. Sirius is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion 'The Beginning' During the volcanic eruption in Ohu, Sasuke was given the task to look after Sirius and his younger siblings Rigel and Bellatrix. Sasuke and Weed's four pups manage to survive the catastrophe and find an abandoned shed, where the puppies can be safe from the snow. While their baby-sitter scouted the area to search for any survivors, Sirius decides to go out in the storm to find his brother, Orion. However, the small silver Akita got lost and he was nearly engulfed by the storm. 'Kamakiri's Sons' Luckily, Kamakiri's sons have found him. Instead of killing Sirius, they decide to keep him as a hostage, turning him into one of their soldiers and brought him to their homeland in Hiroshima. When they arrived, they taught him how to fight and he is already a skilled fighter. When Akakamakiri ordered him to kill his opponent, Sirius immediately refuses. As punishment, Kamakiri's eldest son grabbed him and knocked his head on a nearby tree, telling him that the law of the wild is to kill or be killed. Despite all this, Sirius is still grateful to his leader for saving his life, but still remembers about his family he had once known. When Akakamakiri's pack arrive in Shikoku to eliminate the Kurohabaki clan (Yamabiko and Kojuro's pack) and to take their territory, Sirius is nominated to be Akakamakiri's scout and guardian. As they scout the area, they eventually stumble into the Kurohabaki clan. While Akakamakiri discusses with Kojuurou, Yamabiko and his followers surround the invading dogs and charge at them. Thanks to Sirius' bear-dog instincts, he attacks both Yamabiko and Kojuurou, managing to let his friends and his leader to escape. He eventually gets caught, but is released thanks to Yamabiko's kindness. The kai-ken puppy also tells him that his pack does not want to have a conflict with Akakamakiri's army and that they are permitted to leave. When Sirius returns to his pack and told them about Yamabiko's message, Kamakiri's sons decide to bluff Yamabiko's pack by leaving the island and that they will ambush them on the other side of the island, which they did. While Sirius was hunting the next day, he stumbles across the Ouu army and Sasuke quickly stops him. Although Sasuke insists that he joins the Ouu army, Sirius refuses, telling him that he belongs to Akakamakiri's pack and that their goal was to kill the Kurohabaki clan and runs away. Later, when some of his friends were being pursued by Orion and the Ouu soldiers for spying on the Kurohabaki clan, Sirius stops his younger brother and recognizes him. He explains to Orion that Akakamakiri saved his life months ago and is truly in dept to them and no matter how many times both Orion and Tesshin tried to put some sense into him, Sirius considers the Ohu army and even his brother as enemies because they have joined forces with Yamabiko's pack. As Sirius runs away, he cries in regret for betraying both his younger brother and his family's pack. When he returned to his pack once more, Kamakiri's sons made the decision that they will attack the Kurohabaki clan at dawn. Worried about his brother and his pack, Sirius tells this to Toshimitsu, one of the Kogas, who eventually told Sirius' message to Orion and Yamabiko's pack. He is almost ready to turn Ou side, but then ends up defending the Akakamakiri, Ou army, and remains Akakamakiri's pack. Later, when Kamajirō dies, Kurokamakiri, the others Sirius join Orion's forces, while Akakamakiri leaves outcasted from his pack. 'The Ohu army' Orion's pack return to Ohu and combines with the troops. Sirius quickly goes with Orion to his parents, who are in the care of humans. Weed's leg has improved. When the Ohu army is preparing to fight Masamune and his army, Weed and Sirius are present among the group. Sirius is involved in the fight against Matheus. During the battle against Masamune he sees Orion trying to kill Kurohabaki Clan leader but Orion is stopped their father Weed with Sirius and Bon looking in shock. Just like the other soldiers, Sirius couldn't move because even if they wanted to support Orion they didn't have courage to move. When Bon and Sirius saw Orion give into his anger and attack his father. The two quickly try to stop him but Weed tells them not to move and with shock he watches Weed banish Orion from Ohu. He sees Orion starting to leave in tears and angry but him and Sirius tell Orion to wait. As Sirius and Bon try to catch up to Orion Izou speeds past them, he hears Izou say that Sirius is Ohu's successor but Orion will need someone to look after him At the end of the battle, Masamune ends up committing suicide. Sirius covers Masamune's body with a scarf. He shows compassion for the grieving Yamabiko, because even though Masamune was evil, he was nevertheless Yamabiko's brother. After this, Sirius and the other puppies follow some ravens and find Kojūrō's body. They bury it together and thanks to Irish hound brothers mother guiding Bella back he quickly reunited with her. Later, Ohu's last spring, the first in which Sirius has experienced, arrives. Ginga: The Last Wars Sirius has been training with his brothers at the Akame Mountains for 6 months. Sasuke arrives at the base of the mountain to be greeted by Sirius and Rigel, who take him to see Orion. Upon hearing about the crisis in Ou from Akame, who has traveled several miles whilst injured to deliver the news, Sirius and his brothers head off to find recruits and help their friends. On the way, Sirius encounters Unsai, a former Ou soldier and close friend of the Ou army. Unsai sends his subordinate, Kawasemi, with him and Rigel. Eventually the come across the same gorge leaped across by their father and grandfather. The two brothers easily jump the gorge and help Kawasemi when he slips, carrying on their journey. Sirius meets up with Unsai, Zion and the others and witnesses the death of Kenshin who was attacked by Monsoon. As the dogs try to leave, Monsoon sees Sirius and remembers a time when John killed his siblings, but was attacked by a young Gin in return. Sirius is allowed to carry the bodies of Kenshin's comrades away, much to even Monsoon's confusion. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. Ken is rescued safely and Sirius continues with Orion. Sirius becomes more and more agreeable to the point of letting the bears live, despite his brothers opinion. Zion agrees to talk to the bears to come to some kind of agreement, with Unsai and Bob following. Sirius follows them too but unknowingly runs onto Monsoon's back, who was lying down in the trees out of sight. Upon seeing the bear, who in turn sees him, Sirius freezes in his tracks as Monsoon angrily roars and begins to thrash around violently, knocking down trees to reveal Akame and Tesshin in the grass nearby. During the battle, Sirius sees Izo trying to fight and with his brother he grabs Izo and gets him to safety while Orion distracts Monsoon. Sirius tell Izo and other dogs that Monsoon is angry because he doesn't understand dogs. He said that this isn't the way to do it. They don't need the sickle and should be healing Monsoon's wounds before they hurt him. Izo tell him that how long he gotta be naive and can't live in the wild if he kept thinking. He knock him off on ground and tell Sirius don't speak like fool. Akame ask Sirius if he's still hesitating and tell him that he's in the way and then get out. Sirius reacted around Monsoon. He started circling in the enclosing area. He jumped on Monsoon's body to get sickle and. Akame tell Sirius it's his turn and think about he's going to cut him. Akame ask Sirius that he're tried to bring down paradise. He soared above his allies's heads with his back at Monsoon. He tells everyone that they're all making a mistake and ask them that how much blood are they going to spill until they are satisfied. He said this is why they're fighting each other. Sirius turned his back on Monsoon. Orion tell Sirius that it is his fault. Unsai tell Sirius to help Orion. Unsai tell him that he can't let Orion die, Sirius threw the sickle away and ask him what are he thinking. Sirius tell Zion to listen to him, Zion say okay. Orion ask Sirius why he toss sickle, they need it. He tell him that he's exposed if he don't want to fight and get out of way. Sirius tell him be quiet and give him five minutes. He tell Monsoon that he hear from Bob that he came to revenge on dogs and tell Zion interpret his words. Zion tell him about Monsoon ask Sirius if he have authority of a leader. He say it'll be okay whenever everyone will abide by Monsoon depends on his terms. Zion tell Sirius what Monsoon say and if Sirius remember about Monsoon's conditions and dogs are his food. Sirius tell Monsoon to come out and ask him that he are not done talking to him. Orion tell him to leave and explan that when Monsoon comes out of the woods, he gonna use that technique to settle it. He ask Orion if he talking about the Battouga and it's impossible that can't possibly have any effect on Monsoon. Orion charge at Monsoon and tell everyone this is where it ends and if his move doesn't work, then he'll just die trying. Sirius watches his brother's attack fail and told by Yamabiko to take his brother and run but refused when he still believed he could reason with Monsoon. While trying to talk with the bear, Monsoon was getting his claws ready to attack Sirius with everyone looking in horror. Just as Sirius was about to get struck by Monsoon's claws the bears heard a booming sound which turned out to be Daisuke and his mentor firing at the bears. After the bears flee Sirius wanted to take the time to come up with a new plan but Orion was still mad at him for not coming to grips with reality and throwing away the sickle. He said to Orion that he was trying to think about their future. It wasn't only his brother that wanted Sirius to come into terms with reality so did Tesshin's last subordinate right up to the point of asking if he was going to side with the enemy. Then, he saw Daisuke and went to greet him with his brother Rigel. Then, he and Rigel sees everyone in a panic because Unsai collapsed from his own injures. After seeing that Unsai is in the care of his grandfather's owner, Sirius tells Rigel and Zion to follow him as well as asking Bob for his cooperation. As they go off to find Monsoon, Bob tells Siruis he can't talk to him while he's rattled up. When they approached the forest they heard someone coming but it was only Akame's group and he still doesn't agree with Orion's way of dealing with Monsoon. Sirius was reminded by Orion that not only were their friends getting killed and hurt including Unsai, their dad and grandpa but also eaten. Sirius tried to tell Orion that it's hard for him too but the red akita didn't believe him hearing Orion say words that would put on the path of separation. Then, he began to ask his comrades who made Monsoon into a brute, Akame couldn't forgive Sirius anymore and tells him that he has insulted the old soldiers who have died defending their paradise. But, Sirius says he wasn't insulting anyone, he understood that the quarrel with Monsoon goes back his father and the interaction with humans taking away his home. Next, he was asked by Orion what are you going to do become food for the bears he's trying to protect having enough of his brother criticizing him. Giving into his anger at last Sirius and Orion charged at each other until the fight way broken up by Andy. Even though, the fight between Sirius and his brother Orion was broken up by Andy the opposing views still placed a gap between them. Then, he saw Akame collapsed from exhaustion and the kishu told Orion to take the sickle. When Sirius tries to take it he gets pinned by Rigel thinking he's going to run away with it again. With that Orion calls it the last straw, to everyone's shock including his own Orion disowns him as his brother. Continuing the argument with his brother, Orion asks him which is more important the lives of their friends or Monsoon's. Seeing the red akita's anger he gives Orion permission to attack him but then Rigel comes in to protect him. Orion asks him again how could he think that we could live with them but he is told by Akame that he couldn't think of Orion as the enemy. Orion still couldn't believe that him and Sirius couldn't see eye to eye, given with no choice left Orion throws the sickle giving Sirius a slight head injury. The akita tells his brother that he does understand his thoughts but if Orion attacks in the name of revenge there will be retaliation and that if doesn't let it go it will imprison for the rest of his life. Sirius also says if Orion lets go of his revenge then they can get along, but the pet squad and the hunters arrive knowing that the bears will get killed he tells them to run. He asks Zion to translate what he's saying but Zion said those bears are evil and Akame said he can't have sympathy for them. The silver akita runs to Futago Pass wishing to talk. Sirius continues to run towards Monsoon's bears, he rushed up to the top of Futago Pass wishing to talk to them. Seeing the number of bears everyone thought that Sirius was being foolish and couldn't help him with his strange behavior. He ask Zion and Bob to come up and help translate what he was saying, but even Zion knew it was too late to reason with them. When Sirius saw that Zion wasn't coming he began to question if it was Orion's doing. If it was then, he said that Orion wasn't was capable of being a leader with great tears in his eyes. Sirius turns away from his friends seriously still believing in his ideals even if he had to do it alone. Just as Sirius was about talk the bears were about strike him until Hidetoshi, the hunters, Daisuke and the Pet Squad arrived. However, the silver akita refused to move until Daisuke commanded him. After the ordeal was over, the Pet Squad felt great pride in defeating the bears excepted for Sirius who didn't reflect about his own actions. After all of Monsoon's Kin are killed, Sirius and his brothers are greeted by Daisuke and he hears his comrades howling for victory but it's cut short by Orion. Then, he tells Orion to quit getting everyone rattled up and the silver akita says this useless battle is over. Shocked at what Sirius said Orion says that they've haven't lost yet and no dog in this army takes losing for an answer and he even asks Sirius when did he become so gutless shocked at Orion's words. Andy tries to break up the fight, then he begins to suspect that Andy is siding with Sirius too until Akame stopped the fighting. Shocked to see Akame stand up, Akame asked what should they do now, Sirius begins to answer but is stopped by the kishu wanting to test his brother's judgement. After Akame gets a satisfied answer from Orion he turns his attention to Sirius saying that he is too tender hearted and he'd be the first to lose his life in battle something the kishu wanted him to understand. If he wants to pursue his ideals, then Akame was alright with that and it's not a bad thing to do. But, before Akame could finish telling Sirius what to do he collapses. Gallery See more pictures in Sirius (Photo Gallery). Quotes "I'm Sirius, and this over here is my brother, Rigel." - Sirius introducing himself to his cousin Zion Ginga: The Last Wars "I would like to retrieve the bodies of my companions, lying here. I do not want to abandon them." - Sirius telling Zion to talk to Monsoon in Bear Language about giving Fuyuoni and Hiromitsu's dead bodies back to them. Ginga: The Last Wars "Orion! Are you talking about the Battouga?!" - Sirius to Orion Ginga: The Last Wars "Orion did you stop him? If you did, then you are not capable of being a leader!" - Sirius to Orion. Ginga: The Last Wars Chapter 96 Trivia * On the constellation of Orion the Hunter, the stars Bellatrix and Rigel are present while Sirius is not. That makes him the only of Weed's pups not to have his name in the constellation. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Inu Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Family tree Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs